


Val and the Pushers, a Drug Wars Story

by Anarchist_Val



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Police, Police Brutality, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchist_Val/pseuds/Anarchist_Val
Summary: When it's life on the streets, it's do or die, and for some, to do is to deal drugs, and to deal drugs is to deal with the brutal police force that fail to understand the struggles of the lifestyle, but the batch of trouble being cooked up next isn't crack, but a plot that could mean the end of Smuggle City.





	1. Release Without Bail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Valencia but you can call me Val, you probably know me from my other work which is called Hunger Games: Corona of Crimson which is a fun RP I do with my friends Brax and Sara, of course I like to have fun with my friends, haha well as long as we're all getting along, but that's fine because I'm not one to hold a grudge, well maybe some things I would. Anyway this is my new story, I was recently hit with inspiration watching more reports on police brutality, it is fucked up that govermental police are allowed to get away with this shit, anyway please enjoy my story about fierce drug wars and my journey to be the MVP, Most Val-uable Pusher.

"Shit!", I said as I wandered around my jail cell, which was made of cold rock and stone, and I felt alone because I did not have a cell mate, especially since the police officers knew better then to give me someone to combine my wits with, and to maybe bust out of this damn govermental prison. All around the outside of the cell, the cops are running back and forth, weilding they're batons and pistols ready to abuse the power they are having, and as a man cusses at the cops through the bars of another cell, they fired their pistols on the poor man. BANG BANG BANG! Blood splattered all over the floor outside the cell, and I could not help but cringe, damn I cant believe these so called authority's are able to get away with such disgusting crimes, looking to the end of the hall I see the constipated weapons the cops took hanging from the wall, my glowing scythe which was hanging on the wall, that is my property and these police officers stole it from me when I got captured during the drug wars.

It's frustrating to say the least, especially since we were pushing some major crack cocaine that my friends and I made in our drug lab, my friends in my drug guild having the names of Brax and Sara, we are the closest friends who do pushing together, and hey you know it's not about using the product but shipping it out to the people who do so that we can enjoy finances, besides drugs do not need to be lorded over by the police and govermentals cause its up to the people if they want to do drugs. Thinking back to all the heros who got killed during the previous drug lords I sighed to myself, how cool would it be to be a martyr against the police officers, well they sure like to beat people so dying at they're hands hardly seems unlikely, oh well.

Suddenly a duo of cops come up to the cell, beating the batons against their hands as they look at me evilly, gulping to myself I knew I was defenseless since they took Morbid Hell Fire from me, uh oh, "Your Valencia?" the first cop said to me in a creepy way, so yawning and stretching my hands up I acted bored, "Yeah that's me, you boys done staring at me and my dyed hair, yes I know you probably want a piece of this," the second cop laughing at that, "If that is honestly what you think Val the Pusher you are even more conceted then you think," then they prepare pistols and shoot out the cameras, and now knowing there won't be any proof of the cop brutality they turn the guns to me, uh oh. "This is fucked up!", I screamed, and then gunshots.

Crashing down from the ceiling of the prison came a pair of people, a couple of them I know very well, the first one was wearing his Vladmir Putin style sunglasses and holding two purple handguns that he shot with viciousness, next was the second one who sicked her army of wolfs on the enemy at once, and suddenly the once sniggering and evil cops are shrieking for mercy as their bodies are ripped to shreds bit by bit, serves them right, and then my pusher friends turn to me, named Brax and Sara. Though we will fight at times, and some times we are not the best of friends, it is fine because we always get over it, and besides we just love having fun together and things go pretty well when they listen to what I say.

"Brax and Sara!", I said as I hugged them, I'm so grateful to see my friends. "Sup Little Miss Princess." Brax says with a condesending tone, and Sara also replied "Whats up cromosome collecter," and we all laughed, knowing it's not a big deal, because its all jokes after all. Glad to be with my friends it's time to bust out, when all the sudden, more govermental cops emerge, gats ready and aimed for the kill, this won't be good.


	2. Officer Brutality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a special day for me, I went to Braxes house and his hot older brother was there, haha oh and also we had the special fudge brownies at home today, the same ones they gave me when I was adopted on day one, anyway since I am eating delicious brownies while eating this chapter it will be extra good, but I asked my parents about my parents today, I mean my biological parents. Well they still don't want to tell me about them but w/e maybe they are starting to change their minds, oh well, to the chapter.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air!" the govermental cops are screaming, brandishes the pistols like they are not dangerous, doing whatever the fuck they want with them as they are corrupt cops, more shrieking prisoners are heard in the back as gunshots rang out, and knowing that the police lie and they will shoot us any damn moment it is time for our strike. Brax went first firing the purple handguns, BAM BAM BAM, a trio of cops hit the ground dead as doornails, can someone say sausage cause those pigs got slaughtered, and following up are Sara's wolfs howling with delight as they sunk their teeth into the coppers, ripping the trakias from their throats, maybe there is justice here after all. Seeing the opening I then sprinted gracefully to the constipated weapons rack, officers emerging from the nearby doors begging for me to stop, knowing that when I get my scythe back, Morbid Hell Fire, that I will be undefeatable, and that there is not much they will be able to do, oh well lets see what happens.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT SCYTHE..." Too late, with a cheeky smile on my face I snatched Morbid Hell Fire, then slashed it forward at the nearby govermental cop, of course the pig went down squealing as I stuck him, good riddance you scum piece. In anarchist society we would not worry about police trying to stop us from doing what we want with our lifes, for example selling drugs, or using drugs for the people who buy it, and other dumb "laws" they think needed to be enforced. My eyes are burning like the fires of rebellion as another five cops fell to the wrath of my scythe with a flash of light, Morbid Hell Fire you have done it again.

The last of the coppers falling dead, me and Brax and Sara share a high five, only to hear a slow clap coming from the nearby hall, the figure making the slow clapping suddenly coming out, his hands smacking together in a gradual rhythm, this must be the source of the slow clap. His face was covered with a bushy mustashe and a beard, the facial hair covering all his face, and a blue cap was on his hand, a golden badge with the Punisher skull on it, and strapped to his back was a big backpack filled to the brim with weapons, I can tell because a tag saying weapons was on it. This was bigger then a pig, this was a big boar, a wild hog not able to be tamed as quick as the others, but he has busted our drug business long enough, growling as I saw him me and my friends all showed disapprovement, the cop snarled back too, oh well.

"Officer Brutality," I whisked out Morbid Hell Fire holding it forward, "Great not this fucklet," Brax told the rest of the group, "Yeah he looks cranially compramised," Sara growled with her bio wolfs also showing their upset, but Officer Brutality only cackled as he prepped a meat cleaver from his back, the doors to the prison cafeteria are nearby and the prisoners were eating. "Well well well if it isn't Val and her friends, or should I say, Val-ueless, because your whole operation is worthless compared to the might of the govermental police"

My anger growing I slashed with Morbid Hell Fire sending a plume of fire and smoke, the smoke floated up to the smoke detecters causing the fire alarms to go off, the prisoners started running from the cafeteria to get out of the prison thinking it was on fire, but Officer Brutality had different plans, revealing a pair of meat cleevers from his backpack he swished them around as the prisoners run, blood splattering on the floor and gibs of meat too, soon the jail mates are just body's on the floor, we all gulped. "Whose next." Officer Brutality said reaching into his Brutality Back Pack for his next weapon of choice.


	3. Escape from the Pigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met up with my old friend Garth, we were at the same childrens home before I got my parents, how nice was it to meet with him again, we got to eat some at the local Mexican place, it happens to be my favorite restorant so how could we not haha, we talked some about the RP Im doing with Brax and Sara (phew) and some heavy stuff, well you know how it is for us adopted kids, lots of heavy stuff on our minds, anyway have fun reading.

"Guys I think we're totally fucked!", screaming I ducked down covering my head, and so did Brax and Sara following my lead and dodging the next attack from Officer Brutality as a result, which was a sub machine gun firing, bullets flying all over my head, the officer made sure to shoot out the cameras too because of course he did, the corrupt court will rule him innocent if we are dead, things are looking pretty grim. In the cafeteria the other pigs whip out billy clubs, mercilessly and without mercy they start to beat the criminals, teeth and blood pouring every where, oh God what will happen to us, I reached for Morbid Hell Fire stealthily.

KABOOM, coming from the nearby wall the wall broke down, and a custom vehicle bursted through, it's sides painted with flames and that sort of thing, the symbol of anarchy on the hood, surrounded by smoking pipes and the logo of our org's drug operation, behind the drivers seat is a friend I recognized very well, a big wide smile on his face, holding his longlance within his hands and pegging Officer Brutality in the upper pec. It's Garth, my long time friend who I grew up with back at the orphanage, now how cool is that, he was also a valuable member of our group, also known as Val and the Pushers, "get in everybody!", Garth screamed to us all, soon we are all piling in, me and Brax and Sara and Garth, making our get away.

Driving away from the police station we hear sirens blaring, of course the officers have not heard of double jeapordy, we got out of jail fair and square, and here they come trying to pin us for the same crime twice, typical of these fat fucking coppers to try to peg us twice for the same thing, they only listen to the rules when its convenient for them, w/e it doesn't change the fact its a bad situation. The police cruisers were coming fast, they're tires blazing rubber and making a smoking scent, suddenly I recognized that these were sports cars ceased from rival drug gangs, the squealing pigs had repainted them to look like cop cars after stealing them upon arrest, so much for the right to property and travel. A clause from the Articles of Confederation actually means this is illegal, (sovereign citizen look it up, the rules are more blurred then you might think, take it from the cops who abuse the loop holes all the time,) but of course I knew the weak points of the rival cars, flinging Morbid Hell Fire I went for the weak points, shlliiiiinnngggggg! In one swoop the weak points were destroyed, the police cruisers blowing up, meaning we were free to go, take that looks like its barbecque night after the pigs roast inside of their own vehicles.

Pulling into the mall we quickly stormed to the Spencers, which was not the conspicious store you might think, at the front gate the girl with the nose ring and the gaiges asked us what merchandise we wanted that day, and of course I said, "Give me the Blue lives matter T shirt," any actual Spencers customer would not ask for this, so the employee guided us behind the cash counter and pressed the hidden button, a mirror flipped open revealing the entrance to our secret base, the Val and the Pushers logo blazed above the fireman rods that went downwards, nice.

With our personal flairs we slid into the base, the smells of fresh drugs cooking all around us, I could see all our minions were prepping fresh batches of all that good shit, heroine and meth crystal, marijuana being cooked from a mixture of detergents and oxycontin, distilled tobacco and alcohol was being harvested, this would get us a lot of money for sure, and so we escaped the pigs like it wasnt even a big deal, thanks for that Garth.


	4. A Day on the Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wish you lived off the grid, I sure get sick of the teachers at school bossing me around, telling me to do my homework and cover my belly and get rid of my hair die, imagine dealing with cops, the teachers of the grown up world, ugh I do not want to be a fucking grown up even if Braydon will find me hotter that way, well you know what maybe ill give up this shitty life and be a pusher for real if it comes to it but w/e enjoy the chapter.

Punching our time cards its time to get to work, since I was busted out of jail everyone else can finally get back to work, because I was trapped in prison the others did not know what to do, they needed me in charge to give orders, but since I'm back it's back to the usual, haha what can i say every operation needs a good person in charge, and I really fit the bill of the MVP, the Most Val-uable Pusher. Punching the time cards we all got to the stations and started getting to work. Brax cooked up a pretty mean batch of pot with a burst of fire, nice I could tell this would be a hit, it was made from all the hard shit, meanwhile Sara and Garth teamed up and prepared two equal batch's of crack and cocain, thats gonna fetch a high price for sure. However the specialtys were up to me to prep, and everyone gathered watching the master get to her work, pouring together laundry detergent, battery fluid, ice pack fluid and oxycontin asprins the concoction was complete, a full dose of angel dust LSD hallusiongenic mushrooms, though if Im in the room you won't need to hallucinate to see a angel at work, or in my case a fallen angel.

The orders filled we hopped on the motorbikes as the garage doors opened, and soon all the delivery people zoom out the doors, the gats held at their sides ready to shoot any rival gang members, and not to our surprise many were waiting outside the hidden delivery exits, as the road opened up reveiling us, they swarmed in like insects, only to be triple tapped in the vitals, as we flood into the roads of Struggle City, the city this story takes place in. Brax unloaded with his purple handguns, Sara's wolves ran along side her bike snapping up the others, Garth stabbed with his long lance called the Fire Emblem, and I swished and hacked with my firey weapon, the scythe Morbid Hell Fire. All the rival gangs became crippled or dead, the Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody Crips and the Schmoozes were nothing compared to the might of Val and the Pushers, the ultimate drug gang in Struggle City, and against us anyone who winds up in a Drug Wars Story will surely wind up as the antagonists and the loosers. 

Finally we zoomed in to fulfill the deliverys, Brax and Sara taking their less well made drugs to the poor communitys that were willing to shell out for more crude made drugs, and Garth followed me up to the upper class suburbs where rich folk would purchase my precision and premium substances, and the exchange of vape juices, tobacco, marijuana, pot, crack, cocaine, angel dust, mushrooms, weed, oxycontin, painkiller drugs, pill powder, THC, CBD, alcohol, and other dangerous drugs were doled out to the people of Struggle City, a fair exchange, as they were willing to pay for it. At one point, a man walked up to me in the streets, a backpack on his back, his police badge covered with duct tape, wearing a Groucho Marx mask and asked me to sell him some of my finest hard shit, but knowing it was Officer Brutality in disguise I reved the engine and spewed black smoke in his face. The fumes were probably really dangerous and bad for his health so I hoped he choked on them and got lung cancer.

Flying back towards the base, me and the rest of the Pushers laughed, but unfortunately to my knowledge it appeared that one of the others, probably Brax or Sara, dropped a business card for Spencers having Val and the pushers on the back in holograph text, Officer Brutality walked up to it and plucked it up, grinning his snarled, our location was exposed. Oh God.


	5. Security Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garth helped me do some research, and after alot of researching, I think I finally did it, I think I finally figured out who my real parents are, only problem is that I think their in jail, it would probably be real hard to visit people are in jail, I wondered if they did some cool shit like pushing when they were younger, w/e Im going to ask my adopted parents if I can visit my bio parents, tbh I don't expect it to go over well with them, but you know in life you have to try to get any where, and why just sit around not wanting to take risks you know haha, well aside from asking out Bray.

The police car cruising towards the mall, Officer Brutality got out of the car with his backpack on his back, and walking towards the mall entrance he noticed a bunch of cars with burned out headlights, of course he ticketed them all, in anarchist society it wouldnt matter if theres lights or not, I mean hello the sun's kinda out and all, also noticing a black man in one of the cars he pulled him out and slugged him with a billy club, typical of the racist police force to do this, the govermentals will let these so called protecters of society do what the hell they want. Meanwhile on the way to the mall entrance Girl Scouts are selling for cookies, but since they are not having a permit, Officer Brutality used his tazor on them, soon the girls were tazed, their body's shaking with eletricity, and Officer Brutality continued to laugh, slugging a nearby hobo in the face with his knuckles. It was fucked up, I would of stopped it if I was there.

Next Officer Brutality entered the mall, going down the halls of the mall he noticed someone smoking a cig inside, again it's his choose to intake drugs or not, well it would been in anarchist society, because what Officer Brutality did next was extra bad, he took out his glock and capped the smoker right then and there, proving that smoking kills, if the govermentals dont approve of it. Finally Officer Brutality entered the Spencers store and all the minority's and poor people ran away, knowing if they spend even a few seconds in the presents of this person, the consequences are sure to be bad, as Officer Brutalitys Brutality Backpack is filled to the brim with all sorts of cruel tricks. Looking around the store, Officer Brutality found nothing suspcious, even though the business card he had that exposed our location implied were in Spencers somewhere, but of course these damn piggy's only think with there guns and groins, not their minds and brains, but the merch was appealing to him, but not quite his type, tromping up to the main counter Officer Brutality looked at the main counter lady, she gulped in suprise.

"Nice merch," Officer Brutality tried, "Yeah its pretty neat huh?", the main counter lady said in response, "Yeah though it's not quite my style," Officer Brutality responded vigrously, "Oh what sorts of things are you looking for, we have lots of pop culture and goth styles, good for the Gen Zee," Officer Brutality suddenly says, "Give me the Blue lives matter T shirt," the first person to ever unironically ask for this in the store, damn it we should of anticipated this but since he guessed the code word on accident, the main counter lady has no choose but to reveal the secret base. The Val and the pushers logo and symbol of anarchy next to the fire poles, Officer Brutalities eyes widen as he approached, peeking down the hole to the base he saw all the drugs equipment, the sent of fresh crack and weed being produced, as he cracked his knukles he says "Well well well looks like I found Val-ueless's base after all, but lets see what she does, once she gets a taste of my brutality."

Mean while in the base no expecting much bad to happen, me and Brax and Sara and Garth are enjoying a fresh pizza, the one with the ham and the pineapple was my favorite, its almost a drug of it's own, "Oh hey does it look like someone is coming down the firepole, they almost look kind of familiar, and do you think...", suddenly his glock firing, BOOM BOOM BOOM!, three of the drug cookers fall to the ground dead, no due process, because Officer Brutality thinks his judge jury and executioner, knowing that were compromised things are looking fucked, guess they call it Smuggle City / Struggle City for a reason, Morbid Hell Fire time.


	6. The Fallen Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my adopted parents about my bio parents, they didnt believe me at first, then I told them the names of my bio parents, thats when things got bad, mom tried to keep dad calm, but he freaked the fuck out, telling me that I was stupid to want to see them, that their dangerous people and I cried going to my room, and went silent, but my parents did not stay silent, mom and dad going outside but I could hear because of the window, saying I cant know the truth, but mom says I will hate them if they deny me the truth, also apparently they were on drugs during pregant which might explain my developmental issues
> 
> i feel so fucking helpless

At this point I want to pause the story to note Officer Brutality does not have a permit, he has entered our building without a search warrant, because of this he is breaking the law, remember your rights as a citizen, if the cops say they have probable cause to search just remember, all you need to say is that its improbable, because of innocent til proven guilty law, they have to take your word for it, meaning they cant legally search you, therefore Officer Brutality was breaking the law right now, I highly advice you to check our your soveregn citizen rights, theres alot of guides on it on wikihow and youtube.

"Wheres your warrant Officer Brutality", I said to Officer Brutality, but reaching into his Brutality Backpack, Officer Brutality unleashed a bunch of smoke bombs, chucking them about all the smoke fogged up the eyes, but the crack workers are used to smoke because of their job, but what their not used to are the bullets, as Officer Brutality began shooting with his Tomy Gun. Before I could even pull Morbid Hell Fire off my back, 90 per cent of the workers were already dead, and even though im a tough fighter, credits due where credits dude, this guy was good, you could tell he had alot of practice beating up civilians like us, even though we have not done anything wrong, fucked up isn't it. Reinforcements storming in to support the crooked copper, the helicopters blowed up the ceiling, busting down came Swat teams on cable, thwacking and pounding all in their paths, using handcuffs they cuffed my friends, including Brax, Sara, and Garth, meaning that now I am the only person who is both alive and free, meaning its about to be a 1 v 50, whisking out Morbid Hell Fire I laughed, "Do you honestly think you can stop me?", Officer Brutality smirked, "Well if it isn't Morbid Hell Fire, Val-ueless, but you know what they say, fight fire with fire, or should I say fight fire with water.", then the sirens started coming in.

"Think I'm gonna let you shoot me up like you-" and then the fire truck exploded through the wall, these guys are practically the little brothers of the piggy police, they go into burning houses and ransack, stealing all the cash and jewels they want, then drag out a smoked up cat and maybe the baby and they get haled as heros, and even after all the burgling they do they whine about being under paid, well turns out they get pleasure out of more then money, prepping the fire hoses they started spurting at me like they did to civil rights protestors in the 1930s Jim crow era, the water hitting like needles, and the flames of Morbid Hell Fire going out instantly. Officer Brutality chuckled in delight, as the water hoses sprayed all about the base, he fired his tazor, and the electricity conducts through all the water, meaning the whole room was electrific, also meaning I needed to get the hell out of dodge, this place is compromised, and Morbid Hell Fire was weak without it's fire, but still sharp enough for me to slit the necks of twenty Swat officers on my way out, heres your warrant now, I warrant you to burn in hell pigs.

Noticing that more Swat were dropping in, I began climbing up the rope, Officer Brutality snarled in protest and told the fire men to get their hoses up and spray all over me, my pink hair and crop top getting a little messed up, but it's not a biggie, I chucked Swats from the helicopter and high jacked the chopper, making a hasty getaway, shit sorry my friends, Brax and Sara and Garth, but I have to make a plan to reclaim the Val and the pushers base and once again be the Most Val-uable Pusher, and only by stopping the evil Officer Brutality can I pull it off.


	7. The Good Cops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in the front of the police station now, its been crazy this past few days, but my parents finally caved, today i get to meet my bio parents, it will be through a glass window and phone like in the movies, I am scared but the cop at the front of the station told me itd be ok, he showed me his funko pop collection and gave me a donut, with sprinkles, it was pretty good, helped calm my nerves, now im writing this chapter on my tablet, still nervous but thank you Officer O Leary for the comfort words, soon it'll be time, anyway enjoy.

As the Val and the pushers based continued to go up in flames, I had no choice but to fly away with the stolen helicopter, thwapping the Swat officers on the head, and slashing them up with the flame-less Morbid Hell Fire, the chopper was soon free of the police, but not my base, which was crawling with corrupt officers, so its ok for me to call them pigs, flying away as fast as I could I wondered how i could save my base, was their even a chance, wait i know one person who can hell, Braxes older brother Brayden could be my partner in crime, together wed beat them all up for sure, but question is, where did he go, after he retired he went into hiding, damn I wish i could see him and not just for raids ether.

I landed the heli and got out, not noticing the cop behind me, i tried to walk but with a zap, the tazor flew, shocking the life out of me, and before you know it, I was out cold, damn it, how could this happen, I was suppose to be the Most Val-uable Pusher. When i wake up i feeled the handcuffs on my wrists, they are so cold, but Im spread so far out, looking over the hands are cuffed to the bedposts, i was in a luxury queen size bed, and looking over me was someone familiar, wait I know her, its Kathryn from school, she is always a little deviant, enough to make me curious anyway if you get what i am saying.

"What the hell Kat? You are become cop?", I scream at her, squriming around, but theres no chance, the bondige is not escapable, Kat coming forward drops her hands on my boobs, yeah way to ask for permision, but its kinda ok so I don't complain too much, "Thats right but the truth is that I am one of the two cops in Smuggle City that are not corrupting, including my friend and menter, Officer O Leary," Kat sighed with antisapation, "truth is I was waiting for you to wake up for consent," replying to her I said, "well maybe another time, right now theres business to handle," so frustrated in more then one way Kat uncuffs my hands from the bed, well that was intresting, truth is Im used to being "on top" of operations at the drug base.

"So whats up?", Kat passed me a cup of chai tea, I guess some cops can be good, but to be honest most are really bad, and are corrupting United states law enforcement, again Im not saying all cops are bad, but probably alot of them, maybe like 95 per cent of them or more, but even the worst of the worst have some good, "Officer Kat we have to take back the Val and the pushers base where me and my drug cookers got arrested," I said, "Ok Val I think drugs are bad but it should be citizens rights to injest drugs if they want and to be honest Officer Brutality is already selling your drugs for his own personal money," now isnt that fucked up I thought to myself, my hard work being taken as their own, well what would i think from the crooked police force.

"Can Officer brutality be defeated I say", "Surely he can!", walking into the room next was a man I knew, it was Officer O Leary, one of the only two good cops in all of Struggle city, what a pleasent suprise to see him here, "the truth is that Officer Brutality used to be a much different man until he encountered a legandary pusher!", he said, "who would that be?", I replied, and O Leary pulled out a picture making me gasp in shock, its Brayden, his blonde hair perfect, shirtless in the pic, the infamous Lost Pusher, question is could we ever find him.


	8. Brutal Drug Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few days since I met then, my bio parents that i wanted to know about for so long, their names are Ernest Syzlack Jr and Angel Syzlack, apparently they did some real hardcore pushing back in the day, my dads drug dealer name was The Ernie, how badass is that, anyway I asked them about pushing and they said its bad shit and I should not glamorize it?, well you know thats cool and all I think they might just be making sure they get their parol, apparently they might get out of jail real soon, they say they can visit me and my brother, and Im like, I have a brother!? how cool is that!?!?

Meanwhile back at the Val and the pushers base, the sign has been changed to say Officer Brutality and the Pushers, and the symbol of anarchy is replaced with police officers cops Punisher skull, the emblem that proofs their vicious killers, anyway climbing up the fire pole despite being unhealthy from the donuts is Officer Brutality, wandering through the Spencers all the mercendise is replaced with cop stuff, Im talking donut racks and handcuffs and Blue Lives matter tee shirts now being unironically stocked, and behind the counter the cashier lady quivers, knowing she was being forced to sell such garbage shit, if only she had read her soverign citizens rights, she would of known Parliament Acts legally mean she can refuse this, be sure to read up on sovereign citizens rights on Google and Wiki how, it could save your life one day. Next Officer Brutality preps a drug stand outside the store, a poor minority walks up much to the evil officers delight.

"What you selling bro?", the poor person says, "Ah yes what we have here are drugs of the finest caliber, certainly not produced by Val-ueless of course, but rather me!", Officer Brutality exclaimed with exitement, "Huh thats cool bro, wait arent you Officer brutality bro, this is a trick!", "Oh but I assure you its not", "Really then how come your wearing your Brutality backpack bro?", "Drug backpack," Officer brutality explained, "Oh ok well in that case can I have some crack bro?", "how many?" the corrupt cop says and the poor person says "three". Officer Brutally preps three cracks and handed them over to the poor person as he received money, noticing the sheer amount of melon in the man's skin, the evil officer was ready to make his next move, something that would be fucked up indeed, as to be expected from Smuggle city's corrupt police force, "Thanks for the cracks bro!", the poor person said, then Officer Brutality whipped out his gat, "You are under arrest for drug possessing bitch!", "No wait bro its all a misunder-" BAM BAM BAM, and the poor person fell to the ground dead, his brain guts leaking all over the cracks, but Officer Brutality doesn't even care, he got the money which he can use to fund more brutal tricks in the police district, there was just one problem, one could be done with this body right here, if the body's lay out too long some pesky newspaper people might run a story about police corruption, and then theyd have to be "suicided" some other time, if you get what Im saying.

Officer brutality grunting and stroking his beard, he picked up the poor persons body and folded it in half, the spine started cracking in half, then Officer Brutality made his way to the food court, passing a Krispy kream on the way he purchased a dozen donuts, then heading over to the garbage can he started to shove the body in, shoving the body with one hand and eating a donut with another, sprinkles sprinkling all over the floor because Officer Brutality was a fucking slob, and grunting like a pig he revealed a crow bar from his Brutality Backpack and wenched the dead corpse into the trash, the evidence is now destroyed.

Walking up to the counter Officer Brutality wanted more donuts.

"Hello can i help you," the person at the register said, "Yeah yall do cop discount?", Officer Brutality said, "unfortunately we dont carry that but we do thank you for your service so-" "Hey whats that behind you?" and as the cashier turned around the evil cop planted crack on their back, "Sir why is there a crack on your shirt?" Officer Brutality said pulling out his gun.

"No sir I can explain and..."

The camera zoomed out away from the mall and high above Struggle City, you can hear all the traffic and from it all a scream and a triple tap of gunshots, but from every corner of the city the bullets fly, Officer Brutality may be really fucked up but at the end of the day when you consider all the disgusting pigs running amuk in this city hes only just another hog adding to the statistics.


	9. Shatterproof Shinoboos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is turned upside down recently, it was like all the secrets are being kept from me for so long, anyway if you watch the news recently you might get the same vibes, haha well lets not get too political about it, i think by picking a side like that your just contributing to the division of the general populous, if you think about it they want us to fight, distracts us from whats real fucked up in society, which is alot of things, well that is what I think but w/e, think about it some more, also I think my brother might be on AO3 but will he response to my PMs, anyway enjoy.

They stood around the industrial park, breathing in the factory fumes, their heads are covered with big plastic skulls, they are like helmets, there are three of them total, also at their sides are kunai knifes and long swords, the fearsome warriors watched as the helicopter landed outside the industrial parks chain link fences, and coming from the distance came a girl with a stunning body, her crop top showing her flat belly, her pink died hair all up and her scythe Morbid Hell Fire at her side, its me, the Most Val-uable Pusher also known as Valencia Perez coming in to invade the place. Soon the weird guys come up to me, surely they are checking me out, but holding my head high I ignore them, not interested in their advances, but maybe if they can tell me where the Lost Pusher Brayden was i could settle for him instead.

"Greetings boys," I winked at them trying to lower the defenses, but they remain strong, "So your the one who's drug base got taken over recently?", the three mysterious guys said to me, "Yeah but not for long once I find the Lost Pusher," I said to them, "so you really think youre going to find the Lost Pusher that easy, well we are the Shatterproof Shinoboos of the Cruelty Cult, and maintaining the cruelty of the brutal police force is our #1 mission," they say removing their skull helmets, suddenly I am seeing so many familiar faces among them, including Bill Clinton, Donald Trump, and Jeffery Epstein who is previous thought dead in jail, but apparently not, "What the fuck I thought you were dead?", I said, "dont be so foolish we paid the corrupt police to sneak him out of jail!" Bill Clinton and Donald Trump cackle in delight, why should i be suprised though, the corporate elites need brutal cops so they can control society as they wish, also they can use them to get in and out of jail and money from for profit prisons, just remember that if you get arrested and you think a rich person pays them to arrest you, you can ask for their money ledgers, they will be forced to show you, also I have NO INTEREST IN COMMITING SUICIDE so if the feds come after me like they "did to Epstein" (supposively) remember that its a hoax, again check up sovereign citizen and conspiracy information on the web, it is a priceless source of information, and could save your life and reputation.

Smirking at the one per cent I pulled out Morbid Hell Fire, it's fire is reignited, ready to burn the flesh of these fools that dare to oppose me, all the rich people of the Shatterproof Shinoboos of the Cruelty Cult will soon find them selves with a new liquid asset, that being their flesh, after it turns to liquid, from being burned by the fires of my scythe, its Morbid Hell Fire time. Slashing at the rich fuckers I suddenly found myself unable to move, looking around my waist, I was being held back by a Chain of Censorship, a horrible tactic used by the rich elite to silence the middle class, and unable to attack I squirmed about, Donald Trump and Bill Cliton laughed as they made out with each other, more proof that there is no left and right, but only the shadow goverment, these govermentals split the populous but in reality are working together to destabilize society, Im not sure why though, probably to help Russia take over, and to totally control us citizens, but if we rebel like Katniss from Hunger Games we could maybe take the govermentals down, check out Corona of Crimson on my profile for more info.

"Well well well," Epstein running a finger down my cheek, "you might be a good employee at my private island" and as they cackled dragging me away the scene started fading to black, not realizing I could break the chains at any moment I wanted to, and im faking capture so i can go to the main base and destroy them from the inside.


	10. The One Per Cent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town my brother Ernest the third lives in is about a seven or eight hour drive but on a plane I could be there in a couple of hours, also the air fair is not too much in regards to the cost, I am talking to my parents and him about it and we're thinking we could meet!, also my friend Brax might want to come along for the trip so thats also kinda cool, the idea is that his dads boyfriend Jason will be our shaperone while our parents are still in town, well hopefully it happens soon, w/e enjoy the chapter friends things are looking up!

The bag pulled off my head as the motorboat docked at Jeffery Epsteins private island, marching forward the Chain of Censorship wrapped around my wrists, drug into the blue and white temple looking thing on his island, suddenly we are going though the secret tunnels of the island, across the walls i see pedophilic runes wrote on the walls, and little girls in cages, this was really fucked up, and of course the cops dont shit aobut this place cause the rich elite just pay them off to not raid, getting through the tunnels at last we found our selfs in a large stadium, lots of underage girls sit whimpering in the middle as all the Cruelty Cult members watched licking theyre lips craving the sweet embrace of a woman even if theys 1/6 the age of the violaters. The Shatterproof Shinoboos Bill Clinton, Donald Trump, and Jeffery Epstein throwing their hands in the air as the crowd all cheers and the cage doors of the girls go sliding up as its almost party time and sure enough the rich elties are ready to dig in.

"Now my friends be sure to disrobe first!" and the Cruelty cult members all chunk their skull helmets off, revealing their true forms, and so many recognized people are in the crowd, including Prince Andrew, Xi Jiping President of China, Mitch Mcconell, Valadmir Putin, Alex Jones (remember the reason he knew about pizzagate was because HE WAS INVOLVED) John Mccain and last but not least Barack Obama the leader of the shadow goverment because once again I reiterate a second time there is no left and right but their just trying to divide us, above them all the gold idol of Moleck stands so the girls who misbehave can be sacrificed to it. Now all the rich people are storming into get a peace, Epstein leaned closer to me and wispered into my ear "such a good little girl, I saved the best for myself, assuming Trump and Clinton dont want to pay premiums to have a taste of you, My Most Val-uable Prositute", and as Epstein leaned to hickey me I instantly shattered the Chain of Censorship and stuck him with my hidden drug needle putting the rich pedo down for good, all the rich people in the crowd roared in disapprovement.

"What the fuck is this, we payed big money to make sure the cops dont send agents," Bill Clinton and Donald Trump turning around realize its not rouge FBI agent but rather me, and with a slash of Morbid Hell Fire the two lovers have their chest's opened, their organs spilled out and as they die they passionately kiss on last time before dying, of course Trump landed on the left and Clinton on the right, bipartisanship is a myth.

The rich elites stare with disbelief as I swished Morbid Hell Fire around, "listen here you rich pedoes, your rein of terror on little girls ends here, and so does your control of the corrupt police force!", but suddenly strolling down the stadium steps slow clapping (thanks for inspiration Garth for that part) came Obama leader of the shadow goverment and all his govermental and rich friends laughed along side him, "Foolish Val-ueless you should of realized that the one per cent is much more strong then you realize, after all we are the most powerful in society, the true Most Val-uable People, and as for you your nothing more but a nobody, when you got that Presidents Honor Award for getting honor roll back in middle school, the signature was also faked!", responding I cried out "As if I need authorities approval to be a fucking genius!", "We'll see about that!" and then suddenly the Molech statue stepped down from the alter as the girls began to scatter, the rich people laughing as if its a sitcom, well whatever how hard could it be, facing down Mecha Molech I whip out Morbid Hell Fire, time to end this conspiracy once and for all.


	11. Might of the Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It come to my attention that people might not be familiar with Moleck (Molech), this is a false god from the bible, now I dont really believe in that bible stuff, but hear it out, the people sacraficed kids to it in the bible, the idea is that people still do it today, ok so basically Epstein and his pedo friends worshipped Molech on his island, and thats why they say the fucked up stuff happened there, again I cant proof this, but do your research, I found out about it on the conspiracy sub reddit, if you research you will enjoy this chapter more, so research and please enjoy.

As Mecha Molech stepped off it's pedestial, i could tell it was time for a wild fight, and it opened the mouth and launched a blue laser, but dodging carefully I strafed away, meanwhile the members of the one per cent start exploding from the stands, ready to kill me in my path, but slashing at them none stand a chance expect for the toppest fraction of the elites, Prince Andrew was first saying "you barmy coot im brassed off with fannying around with these bloody hobberknockers!", but before he could strike, POW, I hit him with a left hook, his dentures flying out and revealing his real shitty teeth, looks like a orthodontists nightmare, not I expected any less from British white trash like this, well speaking of braces he can brace himself from this, with one slash Prince Andrew is neither head or heir, his decapitating head on the ground, got him.

Suddenly from behind Xi Jiping held me back so Mecha Molech could try to demolish me with it's mechanical attack, all the while shreeking in Chinese, as if i can understand him, the only mandarin I know is the orange, he even smells like toxic fumes from cheap Chinese factorys and knowing the people are probably as poorly built as the cheap consumerist garbage I elbow his gut, he fell apart instantly, his life time president term of China cut shocking short, next was Mitch Mcconnell trying his hardest to charge towards me but hes so fucking slow, a condor swooped down from the sky, snapping him up and carrying him away thinking hes a turtle, not a suprise, Mitch the Bitch may as well be aturtle or even a fucking tortoise, I dont know the differance. 

Mecha Molech was not too pleased with the fall of it's followers, growling mechanically it charged its Fullest Blast, demanding it's followers distract me long enough, as the Fullest Blast is the Molechs ultimate attack, so coming up next was Vladamir Putin wearing his sun glasses, distracting him with a bottle of vodkah, I chunked it aside, Putin was aroused by it so I slashed him dead with Morbid Hell Fire, which I bought with money, take that you commy fuck. Alex Jones charged in, "I will destroy all enemy's of Info wars you coward!", a gigantic hot head as usual, remember the reason that he knew about all the false flags was becuase he helps orcestrate them, but now his news network was brought to an end, with one slice hes done for, his clothes and skin bursting open revealing he was nothing more then a skin suit filled of frogs the whole time, the frogs all start humping each other, weird their all gay for some reason, now only John mccain and Obama were left. 

"Will Val-ueless fall to the Mecha Molech?", John Mccain said to Obama, "Certainly Johny," Obama said with a wink in his eye, winking, "the Mecha Molech hosts the Spirit of Brutality which our rich elite ancesters worshipped sense the bible times, however in recent times the Spirit is waning, but even with only a fraction of it's original strength, it is sure to beat Val-ueless and...", suddenly cutting them short was me, leaping onto the statue, and with one slice, the statue exploded to peaces, bitch. Mccain and Obama watch, totally scared, piss running down theyre legs as I come closer, strutting like I did, my crop top and shorts and red died hair, and behind me were the other girls, ready for their revenge, summening Chains of Censorship a technique I copyed from them, the two were held down, they gulped.

"Looks like its game over for you two," I turned to the girls and gave the signal, and the girls filled of hate from all the years of abuse swarmed the two, so much for the shadow govermental, the evil govermentals vanished in a cloud of dust as skin scraps and blood and organs rained out from the clouds, now the pedo ring was gone for good, sick fucks.


	12. Unity Banquit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were flying out really soon, we discussed it with my brother and his family, it will be excited to meet him and his moms and his friends, also me and Brax and Jason will stay in a Holiday inn express, meaning we can swim in the pool, I can wear my new two piece!!, also theres free contentional breakfast, i fucking love that shit, drinking apple juice and having creme cheese bagels for days, anyway the flights in a couple days, amazing how quickly shits happening, HYPEEEEEEEE, anyway enjoy the chapter!

Dear rival gangs, I am so sorry for all the trouble im causing you in the passed, needless to say things will be different for now on, anyway as apologys you may please come to my Val and the pushers base, located at a hidden entrance in Spencers at the local mall of Smuggle City, please remember to bring all your drugs so we can compare drug recipees, lets be friends for now on, and make a big drug community together, and overthrow the cops together, sincerely, Valencia Perez the Most Val-uable Pusher.

"Wow can you believe Val sent this letter out!", said the leader of the Rock Candys to the leader of the Dab Pens, "yeah its crazy I thought she would have the best gang forever but now there will be gang alliegiance!" and to him said the leader of the Bloody Crips "yeah my g, this shit finna be ballin!" and the leader of the Schmoozes just laughed because he is mute (some people can't talk and representation is important). The gang leaders all walked to the mall with every single gang member, you could tell they were excited to meet me, and to go to my drug base, after all I had the Most Val-uable Pushers in the city, of which I was the Most Val-uable Pusher, can you really blame them, and they would know better then to refuse a summens by me, the Most-Valuable Pusher Valencia Perez. Now trudging through the mall, all the regular civvys that dare to still be there drift apart, aside from those stopping to buy some cracks from the dealers, as they walked single file line to the Spencers, noticing all the cop merchendise they cringed, "Oh Val probably set this up to ward off rival gangs before," and that was a good point, it does like something I would do, it would be really intelligent, anyway soon all the gangs went to the secret entrance, not realizing the front counter lady was shaking in her boots, and down the pole they went, the Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody Crips, and the Schmoozes. At the bottom of the pole they saw a great banquit prepared, and at the bottom, they saw me, or rather they think they saw me, but its something else.

"Val" stood at the bottom, "her" hands stretched out, a crop top on, a big hairy gut sticking out isntead of a toned body, hair died a pinkish red color, short shorts, and on "her" back a scythe made of plastic and styerfoam, all the others gasped to see what they thought was the real Val, of course most who saw me before winded up dead, so noone was for sure how I really looked, "Ah yes my pusher friends, please have a seat!", the so called Val said, the other gangs all sat down excited to dig in to their food, "Ill bring the Unity Cake so we can be friends together!", and "Val" walked off the side of the room and up a pole. 

Suddenly ripping off his crop top, the man tits exploded out, it was Officer Brutality the whole time, "Now all the other druggy's are where I want them, lets see what they think, after their careers are ended, as if i give a fuck if they worked for their success", he was practically oinking as he reached down and pressed the button

Meanwhile downstairs, the leader of the Rock Candys said ,"sure was nice of Val to invite us to a banquit eh druggies?", and the leader of the Dab Pens said, "Yeah even though he made us put all the drugs in a lead fire proof box before we sat down," then the leader of the Bloody Crips said "Ey yo whats this shizz?", pulling out one of many C4 charges from the table.

Then every single rival gang pushers all exploded into a spray of blood and organ splats, the walls were red and covered with giblets, the leader of the Schmoozes didnt say anything because hes mute (representation) but also because he is dead, now the drugs are Officer Brutalities to keep.


	13. Airport Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flight was delayed some, but now we finally made it, unlucky that Brax and me made some bomb jokes though, airport security took us and asked us some questions, that was really bad news, I think the fucking perverts almost frisked me, anyway after that we went to a mediterrian restaurant, it was a small place, run by Muhammed his sister Mary Frank and his three kids, well to be honest those names dont sound right, but i think that was it, Garth and Brax and Jason and me ate lamb heros and they were very good, meeting my bro tomorrow.

The girls finishing up destroying Mccain and Obama, walking up to them I said, "hey girls, know anything about Brayden, the infamous Lost Pusher?", and the girls said, "oh yes Val, he went to defeat the Molech Statue back in the day, we dont know how it ended, but after that the Molech was moved to here, the private island," interesting I say "interesting, know where it used to be?", and the girls said, "It was in Isreal," god damn it do I really have to go to Isreal, the govermentals there are working with Iran to build a nuke, thats what I read online anyway, remember you cant trust these govermentals, always doubt what they say, so stealing Jeffery Epsteins private jet I sail off to Isreal Airport, ready to figure what happened to Brayden, since this is where the Moleck statue first comes from.

The plane stopped at Isreal Airport, outside people were getting stabbed by the locals, for not wearing turbans, the local headpeace is very important here, religion war fare was crazy in this place, in the distance the Hogia Sophia exploded into flames, gulping, this place was more Struggle and Smuggle then Struggle/smuggle city was, and leaving the plane I look around the terminal, all the turbaned people about, but looking me up and down were two airport security guards, beards down to there knees, licking their lips, shit this doesnt look good at all. Waltsing up i tried to ignore them, but they stop me whipping out batons and butterfly knifes, saying to me, "pardon me but your selected for random security check," hmphing as I put my arms behind my pink died hair "Is that right?", my flat belly on full display, Morbid Hell Fire on my back, "yes we think you are consealing a weapon, we are going to frisk you now, just a quick procedure i am sure," "tell you what boys take me to your security room and maybe we can do a little more then just frisking," saying with a wink, now both the security guards thinking theyre gonna get lucky are panting like dogs, so much for the Holy city, there is no god in this place, theres only corruption, sad to say the truth is most airport security are just horndogs trying to feel up woman for fun, back to the story.

On the way to the offices, we stopped at the food court, there are lamb heros and falafull being served, sounds kinda good not gonna lie, but the prices were so expensive, turning to the vending machine, water bottles were hundred sheqels, what the fuck. Now sealing me behind the doors, the airport security guards prep themselves for investigation, saying to me "now to prove you arent consealing weapons please undress," sighing i put Morbid Hell Fire on the walls, saying to them, "how do I know you arent consealing weapons," they realize this was a good point, and getting my "hint" (note, not actually intersted) they began to undress, fortunately under my crop top was another crop top, in case this situation was to arise, also looking over theres a pic on the wall, George w Bush shaking hands with Osama, passing him lots of money, weird, wonder whats that all about. "Boys not gonna lie, can I tell you something," "what?" airport security said, and with a wink, "i have a hair kink," now they were so excited to take off their turbans, at this moment they fucked up.

Bursting down the door, I pushed the turban-less men outside, screaming and pointing I said, "enemy's of Isreal!", now all the Isreal people started screaming for blood, airport security gulped as I booked it, this country is gonna be tough, but passing the broshure rack, I grab a broshure for the Abandoned Temple of Molech, nice, this has to be where I go next.


	14. The Temple's Desciple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the day finally came, my bro Ernest asked to meet at a local convenient store, also there working was his friend and his girlfriend, the names were Abdul and Elizabeth, they seemed nice, glad Ernest surrounds himself with nice people, I accidentally dropped some Hot hands behind the shelf though, very embarassing, Im such a bad guest, but you wouldnt even believe it, my bio parents got their parol!, and best of all they think they will come down and visit all of us during the trip!, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT HYPE, FULL FAMILY REUNION!, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did :)

Running across the Isreali waste lands, I booked it to the Abandoned Moleck Temple, all the while looking at the carnage of the socalled Holy lands, sand fields were everywhere with patches of glass in them, at the nearby chicken mart, men unleash their shimeters and slash the throats of the poltry, blood and feathers busting all over, to the side I see many camels carrying nuclear missle parts and peaces to the local market, in front of it a man brags about his nuclear super computer, but looking closer its just 2000 Playstation 2s wired together, above it all the American flag burned raining blazing scraps to the ground, Old glory was nothing more then a joke here, funny Id be down for flag burning if i were back at home, a way to stick it to the govermentals, but here the Isreali govermentals are a even bigger problem then even the ones back at home, not my issue, gotta keep running.

Running through the chicken mart, i hear some guys scream something in Hebrew, and I get a feeling their not saying the Lords prayer because the shimeters started flying, carfully they dodge my neck, blocking with Morbid Hell Fire I slashed, now the chicken dealers exploded into blood like their birds, the camel drivers enraged blow their load, and the missles flew from the camel's backs, but as I ran as the denotation began, not only the flag was burning now, but the whole town went up in nuclear fire, as I ran from the fallout, well shit, guess Palestine can have this place now, but they're almost just as bad, you can't win em all.

Finally on the out skirts of Isreal, in the side of the mountain, I have found the Abandoned Molech Temple, looking just like it does in the broshure, except maybe a little crustier, were they using photoshops to drum up business, sounded like a fraud business practice, Val and the pushers drugs are 100 per cent genuine, what you see is what you get, that's what I call a Most Val-uable Practice. Walking into the temple, caution tape was in the way, saying absolutely no citizens allowed, tearing it down I went through anyway, and all over the walls, murals painted show the truths of societys, ancient Mesopotamian coppers beating the lower caste while Hammuraby laughed, Cleopatra and Julius Ceaser praying to the pyramid while eyes were at the tips, the Founding Fathers of America worshipping the free mason pagan gods, and so many other things, if anything else, this place only proved that the truth was hidden to the regulars of society, we are nothing more then fucking pawns.

Seeing a stairway I prepped myself to go down, "Ah Valencia, perhaps you should not be heading down there quite this instant!", and whipping out Morbid Hell Fire, it's fires blazing, "and who the fuck are you!?", I snarled, and stepping out from the shadows he revealed himself, a little smile on his face, and with a tip of his hat, he introduced himself, the shotgun was strapped to his side, and he walked up and held out a hand, "You can call me the Desciple, the researcher who has investigate this temple for many years now, and genius intellect of the scribe arts," funny, his face looked close to mine, like were family.

Suddenly wales came out from down the stairs, gulping the Desciple and I creeped down the steps, only to hear groans from the anti-chamber, and there was a great golden throne, a quivering mass on it, wrapped in mummy wrappings, "What the fuck is that Desciple," I said to him, and he replied in response, "that would be the Shaman of Brutality that used to guard the Molech statue, before Jeffrey Epstein stole it," then suddenly the mummy yoinked to it's feet, screaming to us "YOU MUST SOLVE MY RIDDLES!", oh god here we go.


	15. The Shaman's Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was in the newspaper, I dont know what to say, but the convenience store burned down, the one that Ernest hangs out at, and his friends Abdul and Elizabeth worked at, they may be able to save it, itll cost money though, and the insurance is trying to scam them, I feel so guilty, they told me it couldnt be me, but i know the hot hands fell behind the shelf because of me, is that the source of the fire, and i dont know what to do 
> 
> Things are fucking up because of me again arent they
> 
> At least my bio parents are coming

Staring down the Shaman of Brutality, me and the Desciple know we were about to get some brutal riddles, after all, its in the name of the Shaman, the Shaman of Brutality, sounds kinda similar to Officer Brutality, wonder if theirs a connection there, hm makes you think, anyway the mummy opened it's mouth, smelled like my creative writing teacher Ms Cristopherson, she drinks really nasty coffee in the morning, my nose hairs feeled burnt, I think I have some of those anyway, "What chases the 0s outside of time and chases the 1s inside of it?", damn, now thats a challenging riddle, the Desciple tried "a computer programmer", and barely dodged a saw blade to the neck, shit. But more smart then that, I tired, "the answer is a police officer, the time referring to weather he is clocked in or not, as the officer eats donuts when hes off the clock, meaning 0s, but when hes on the clock, he is a pig, and chases the "carrot on a stick" to meet his quota, or in this situation, the criminals brutal police culture trained him to beat and torture." "Damn you got it", the Shaman of Brutality plopped back on his throne, "aight next riddle?", but the Shaman said "to be honest I didnt think anyone would solve it, I have no more riddles," what a total pushover.

The Shaman of Brutality burped, walking over to his mini fridge, leftover dino nuggets and a coke were there, cracking them open, the shaman lifted his legs up, powering on the nearby video games, how did i not notice all this stuff before, looking over a stack of empty envelops sat, all from the food stamps division, you can really tell the Shamans on rough times, "the truth is that I feel useless for a long time now, especially since Jeffrey Epstein stole the Molech statue," "How could he do that, the statue was filled with the Spirit of Brutality!", Desciple pointed out smartly, ready to whip out his shotgun at any time, "Yeah Shaman, please explain to us, also wheres the Lost Pusher Brayden?", and the Shaman sighed cracking open its beer, "thought you might ask, the truth is that for milleniums now, the rich elites fund the cops with money and supernatural powers, to make them corrupt, and the Lost Pusher Brayden came here to stop it, by destroying the source of the power, that I mean is the Molech Statue. However, the Molech Statue, wanting to preseve it's self, sent most of it's power into the Lost Pusher, and converted it......"

Me and the Desciple gasp, looking up at the carvings in the wall, and we see a hot blonde boy walking up to the Molech Statue, as showed in the carvings, but as the Spirit of Brutality flooded to the Lost Pusher, we saw them transform, their body fattifying, their hair turning to a buzz cut, shitty stubble, a big fat gut, and turning into a carving of something familiar, a horrible and disgusting officer, no wonder Officer Brutality randomly showed up one day, Officer Brutality was nothing more then Brayden, the Lost Pusher, the entire time, right under our noses, and we had no way of knowing, "OH MY GOD BRAYDEN WAS OFFICER BRUTALITY THE ENTIRE TIME!!!"

"There was nothing i could do to stop it," the Shaman sighed, "I really am better off dead now," but clapping my hands together, "none of thats true, and Shaman you did some fucked up things, if you truly regret it, help us destroy the Spirit of Brutality forever, and save Brayden from being possess, and you can rest in peace, and stop milking welfare" and turning to Desciple, "Desciple how can we get back to Smuggle City?", and with a wistful wink, the Desciple whisked his hands over, outside the temple his private jet, the Hemingway, has landed and its ready for the final battle.


	16. The 51st State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bio parents showed up, me and Ernest were happy to see them, and then the damn pig cops came moments later, sure enough they had drugs in their pockets, and they tried to say they had gotten them planted on them, of course the fucking coppers didnt do shit, they just got parol and now it is back to jail, I know they would not be so stupid, those drugs got fucking planted on them and i just wanted us to be a happy family but the plane tickets go back tomorrow and all my hopes are broken and this whole thing about finding my family is just a fucking failure and i dont know what to do
> 
> they are back in jail now
> 
> im reading about area 51 onr eddit

The Hemingway sored through the sky, and we passed all the country's of the world, Africa, Australia, Hawaii, Zimbabway, and even more then that, they were all going by like specks, at my sides were the Desciple, and the Shaman of Brutality, my ally's in this trying times, and going past Nevada, in the desert a red flash came, the hidden 51st state of the USA, Area 51, began launching it's loads towards us, including Ufo laser blasts, death rays, and finally a demon fang esque attack, soon the side of the Hemingway its on fire, and the plane crashed to the desert border, on the wrong side of the fence, were trapped in, shit.

Suddenly, rising from the base, George bush and Osama rised from the ash's, hands stretched at their sides, cackling with evilness, "Val how dare you invade our operations, the shadow govermentals have hired us, to destroy all of Struggle City, and to blame it on the Middle easterns, our next plan to fuel the war economy, now suffer!" Ripping the masks off, George bush and Osama reveal there true forms, alien marshians from outer space, remembering the Rosewell "weather ballon", it made sense, they arrived on earth in a Ufo all those years ago. Not accepting any shit, the Descipe used a shotgun blast, and the aliens scattered, the Shaman of brutality following up with ancient magic, causing radar to reveal them, George bush and Osama hid inside a aircraft hanger, sprinting up I chucked Morbid Hell Fire in their direction, screaming "reveal your self's bitch!", but bursting from the hanger was Flight 666, the plane to usher in Capitalist United States Fascist Armegadden. My scythe was shredded to peaces by it's propellors, the plane bursting up in the air, as more alien marshians come up from the sands, dancing back and forth to mock us, some pointing and laughing, not taking any of the shit Desciple fired away, they exploded into green goop, and the Shaman of Brutality tryed it's Hindu magicks, making even more to have souls ripped from their body's, my new allys are powerful indeed.

"It's too late, Bush and Osama are headed to Smuggle city, shit!", I began to cry, but as Desciple patted me on the back, "ah Val, well as you know, the govermentals are so obsessed with drone tech, there's no way they are actually flying that thing," and its a good point too, think about Amazon drones, also their drone strikes on Iraq civvies, they were too lazy to actually train pilots, but the middle of the base was guarded by heavy artilerry, shit. Using an experimental time bomb, they launch the bomb at us, ready to erase history to erase us from the fabric of reality, but we arent ready for this loss, "Now guys go!" and Morbid Hell Fire reformed from the ash's, its hidden special ability, and I slashed the front cover off, Desciple then used his writing powers to rewrite the code of the time bomb, and Shaman used magic to denotate it early, BAM, what will happen next.

Suddenly the nearby area was September 20, now crowds gathered outside the gates, ready to lay seage to the Area 51, and the govermentals did not have time to prepare, thanks to our ingenius manuver, so slashing open the fence with Morbid Hell Fire, all the civilian armys gathered to destroy the base, and the aliens hid themselves as they were instructed, but it's too late, the Polaroids were already running, "go and destroy the govermentals!", and the chaos began. The Area 51 govermentals teared through the civs with bullets, blood flying every where, but the number of the people who refused to be sheep was so great, we overpowered the base with ease, I lead the charge, and as Area 51 goons fell, and alien marshians were sent back to the cosmos, the drone control panel was found, with one Desciple shotgun blast, Flight 666 fell to the ground with a nuclear explosion. Nice, now we can go to Struggle city for real this time.


	17. The Final Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this time I searched for family, but watching Ice age 2 the meltdown, it was on Dvd at my grandpas house, maybe family isnt always what blood relations are, I mean the blood family, the people that show up on your 23 and me account, if you send them your piss by the way (don't do it, its govermental gene collection), but also the people, who are just important to you in general, and knowing that, its my adoptive parents, and Brax, Sara, and Garth, who all showed up to my house, we had the special fudge brownies, and you know, it was probably the best day i had in awhile, never take your friends for granite, you can choose your friends, AND your family, always remember that.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

Meanwhile at the Val and the pushers base, things arent looking too good, and Officer Brutality standed in front of everyone, beating his billy club against his hand, as Brax was strapped to a electricity chair, Sara was prepped for lethal injection, and Garth was blind folded for the firing squad, all forms of capital punishment, meaning they are gonna die, how fucked up is it that the govermentals are aloud to do this, the answer is very, its very fucked up. Officer Brutality chomps a dounut and howled in delight, giving the order, "then put them to death!", but interrupting him was the sound of a landing plane, Officer Brutality swiveled around, looking pissed.

Meanwhile, storming from the Hemingway, me, the Desciple, and the Shaman stormed into the mall, the place is empty, there are no customers browsing around, not when the evil Officer brutality is taken the place over, and storming into the Spencers, the ash's of the previous C4's still lingered, smells disgusting, not even a good smoke like our drug cooking, at least all the cop merchendise is burned, but so is the lady who used to work the front counter, damn. Now sliding down the poles, we crash onto the floor beneath, fist's crunching the ground, Officer Brutality looked at us and growled

"Well well well if it isnt Val-ueless" Officer Brutality cackled as he prys a ball n chain from his Brutality backpack, but me speaking up said "Brayden this isnt the real you, wake up from the trance Brayden!", and now Brax sitting in his chair started to cry, this was his long lost brother, trying to kill him, Sara was too shocked to speak, but suddenly, "I knew the whole time Val, but I didnt want to break your heart, you had to find out for yourself," Garthed, damn that is so sorry to hear, what a true friend. Sara was next saying she was entirely helpless, sorry she ever didnt listen to me, and that she really needed my help, as if it wasnt obvious enough from all them tyed up in chairs, and Ernest readyed his shotgun as the Shaman got ready to suck the Spirit of brutality out of Officer brutality once and for all.

Suddenly from all over the other horrible forces came, the fire department fire trucks, the Swat officers and their helicopters, and even now the United states milatary was busting down the wall, great last thing I needed to deal with was the worlds fucking police, they destabilify the world goverments and make power vaccums, and Im not talking about the cleaning appliance either, and also laughing and punching their fists together they came first, and the Shaman said to me "Val you know what." "Whats that Shaman." "I have made alot of mistakes in my life," the Shaman said rubbing his hands "promise me if I dont come back, you wont let me sacrafice come to waste, get the Spirit of brutality out of him...", and now, the Shamam rising his hands, "Necromancers Curse, I give my life from those of many!", and with a explosion of mummy wraps, Shamans gone.

Officer Brutality laughed, but suddenly from the ground, the ash's rebuild themselves, the body's of all the rival gangs coming back together, including the Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody Crips and the Schmoozes, all cheering, except for the leading of the Schmoozes, whose mute, and also the dead Pushers from Val and the pushers were all back, Brax, Sara, Garth all busted from their seats, the Desciple gets his shotgun ready, and down the poles came Officer Kat and Officer O leary, the only two good cops in all of Struggle City.

Staring down Officer Brutality I smirk.

"Bring it bitch"

And so, the two army's charged at each other, weapons ready, and the final battle against Brutality finally began, if everyone listens to my command, maybe we able to win.


	18. Four Letter Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new resource officer at school, and I was so suprised to see, its Officer O leary from the police station!, all his funko pops got moved to his new office, looks like hell be spending alot of time at school now, he even recognized me, and said hello and gave me one of his pink donuts, and it was really good, I have to say maybe a resource officer like him will be good, it will protect the students, and we can be protected from violence, I have to say though, some of his cop friends were here today, they were... strangely nice?, like I don't know, but also O leary told me that hes looking into my bio parents case, I probably shouldnt say this but he thinks someone planted the drugs on my parents, but if the cops didnt do it then who did???

Going straight for Officer Brutality, I swang at his fat gut, using Morbid Hell Fire of course, but the evil officer had a trick up his sleeve, or should I say backpack, pulling into his Brutality Backpack, Officer Brutality unveiled a steak knife, crashing against my scythe sparks exploded, and as Im off guard Officer Brutalitys hands around my neck, choking. I'd be alot more ok with this, if he were still Brayden that is, but for now hes still a fat cop, gross. "Val-ueless you know your doomed to lose," smirking back at the cop I said, "oh yeah thats what you think?", now we watched my friends fight. 

Needless to say my friends, or should I say my family, are being very badass, Brax capping corrupt cops left and right, with his purple handguns of course, and Sara summons her wolf pack, the bio wolves start ripping all the evil hoards apart, and with his signature longlance Garth striked down corrupt army men, Officer Kat and Officer O Leary tried tasers, their super effective, one by one the evil army was falling to the ground, also the revived pushers and other gangs doing their work well too. The Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody Crips and the Schmoozes all raising hell, we might of been rival gangs in the past, but one things clear now, we have to team up to stop the evil govermental forces now.

Thats cool and all but Officer Brutalities still choking me. "Desciple help me!" I called out to the Desciple, and he turned to me with a wink, "how can I help you, Val the pusher?", and I said to him, "How do we get the Spirit of brutality out of him?", to which the Desciple said, "Ah Val, well as you would see, the answer is to reverse the emotions, now what is the opposite of brutality and cruelty, a four letter word that starts with L?", and thinking about it more as Officer brutality choked, I had an eureka. "Of course, the evil cops have been giving us brutality for so long, but with civilian brutality, we can cancel out the officer brutality, meaning the four letter word were looking for, is lead." Ernest winking because I got it right, tosses me his trusty shotgun, and picking it up I aimed it at Officer Brutality and his face, making the corrupt cop gulp.

"Prepare to get canceled" and then the trigger blast, Officer Brutalitys donut practically fell from his mouth, but its too late, the explosion of blood and bullets, and then a second one, and then finally I completed the triple tap cycle, meaning Officer brutality was nothing more then swiss cheese, a hunk of bleeding flesh with holes. Gasping, everyone gasped as green gas flooded from it, the Spirit of brutality forced out of the body, as the body began repairing, the holes sewing shut, the fat gut going away, the stubble falling off, until the body was turning back into the Lost pusher Bray, just as good looking as I remember, but the green aura hovered into a spectral form of Molech, the Spirit of brutality, dating back to the beginning of human history.

"What the hell", Bray stumbled up, tripped, falling into my arms, and I nuzzle my face against his, and not knowing whats happened, he smiles knowing he will be ok, as long as hes with me anyway, I want to protect him.

The Spirit of Brutality snarling looked us down, "As long as my spirit remains, the cops of the land will remain evil!", and the camera panned around for us getting ready, I slashed out Morbid Hell Fire, Bray revealed his punching arms, the only pair of guns he needs, Brax weilds purple hand guns, Sara with her wolfs, Garth spinned his Fire Emblem lance around, Officer Kat and O Leary prepped cop batons, the Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody Crips, and the Schmoozes all got out their gats, and the Desciple got his shotgun tossed back to him, now begins the end, it was more epic then the circle shot from Avengers.

"This ends here" and I lead the charge.


	19. Peace Pipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Bray went to the ice cream parlor, it was really cute, like a date, except Brax and Garth and Sara came, also Bray mostly talked to Sara, well shit, thats fine though, Brax and Garth gave me extra attention!, we even had waffle cones, yum :) Anyway the story is now coming to it's end, I cant believe i made it this far, kinda emotion if you think about it, and ive grown so much too just like the story, time for sequel plans much...? Guess well see, haha w/e enjoy the chapter.

The Spirit of brutality floating in front of us, its go time, so coming up first was Brax, his guns blazing, and then Bray punched the spirit, damn nice one, then the bio wolfs of Sara snarled ripping up Molech, Garth stabbing with Fire Emblem, then Officer Kat and officer o Leary fires their guns too, okay and now the opposing gangs also shot, and finally I used Morbid Hell Fire. "Finishing blow!", and bam, the gasses of the Spirit of brutality wisk about, now it's weak so using a nearby bong the Spirit of Brutality was now in the bong, fucking lit bro haha get it.

"LET ME OUT" knocking against the bong glass, the Spirit of Brutality looked pretty pissed, so we all pointed and laughed, fucking moron. "Huh isn't that something eh Val?", Brax said taking the first puff, hmm tastes kinda aggro, laughing Sara snagged the bong next and gurgles, slurp slurp slurp, the Spirit screamed as he got smoked some more, damn bro chill, need some pot or something, haha. Garth also took a dab of the pot smoke, adding a little distilled tobacco for flavor, made it pretty fresh, absorbing the second hand smoke, i give a sigh of relief, nice, even tough Officer kat and office o Leary normally dont do drugs, they smoke the bong to show support, thanks my cop friends, now the Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody crips and the Schmoozes all puffed on the Spirit too, lifting our spirits, now Molech was very weak indeed.

"Indubitably" as the Desciple hit that shit.

Laughing it was my turn, so grabbing the bong, i prep my lungs, ready for a hot lung full, and then puffing with all my might, the big breathe of pot went to my chest, everyone gasped, then the biggest vape cloud came out, everyone was so impressed, haha what can I say i am the Most Val-uable Puffer after all, everyone cheered as the scene faded to black.

\-----

Me, Brax, Bray, Sara, Garth, Officers kat and o Leary, the rival gangs, and everyone else sat in Burger king, the Smuggle City location, after all this is a drug friendly location, most the regulars use drugs, hey the employees too. The Desciple is not here because he flew home. "Hey guys so theirs a problem", I said to the others, they all looked and nodded, Brays hand around my shoulders, oh god, "anyway since the cops stopped being evil, since the Spirit of brutality got smoked out, drugs are now legal, meaning big coporations now take the drug industry, also people dont want drugs any more, because their mainstream," everyone was sad because this means the Val and the pushers drug wars model, was obsolete.

"Do you mean cops are our friends now and drugs are bad now" they said together.

"Well not entirely, but its worth considering" I say, everyone nodded, they all agreed with me, of course they know this is the best way to go, if they obey my leadership, all will turn out.

"What will we do instead babe.", Bray said, planting a kiss on my cheek, can somebody say moist, not just HIS lips either, w/e don't think too hard about it, haha. "I dont know, maybe we should take a break for awhile, then plan a new business model." Suddenly from nowhere, "why dont we open a ice cream shop", Brax said, "OMG YEAH!", Sara thinks energetically, "Good idea!" Garthed, and what do you know, Officers Kat and o Leary and the other gangs agreed too.

"Well", I thought, "ok sure," maybe it would be good, to listen to my friends for once, I was always afraid of not being in control, ever since I watched helplessly as my friend was beat unconscious, I could of stopped it, fuck that orphanage and everything it did to me, that's off topic but you know what, were opening a ice cream shop so hyyyppee!


	20. Credits Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking this literature journey with me, I know what i wrote wasnt perfect haha, but all authors need practice, plus the more I practice think how good the next thing i write will be, all ready we have tackled some deep themes, and broken new ground if you think about it, so lets all work together to really better ourselves, that way we can be really really good in the future, and who knows, maybe my next project will be TWICE as good as this one, if you want to help my journey be sure to leave a HONEST good review in the comments, enjoy this teaser for whats to come

Boys and girls were cheering as they lined up, but not only them too, theres also hardened excons and druggies, now giving up their old lifestyle, after all this isnt Smuggle city anymore, or even Struggle City, but the newly founded Sprinkle City to celebrate the new ice cream parlor, and coming out was me, the new elected Mayor Val with big scissors, everyone cheered as I said, "Ice cream for all!", and with a snip, the parlor is opened. Everyone storming inside, soon the first ice cream cone was purchased, and laughing Bray framed our first dollar, Brax and Sara and Garth prepping fresh batches of ice cream, no distilled tobacco or cracks in sight, its a good time for everyone, even the Rock Candys, the Dab Pens, the Bloody Crips and the Schmoozes are happy to be here, Officers Kat and O leary doing security detail, even the Hemingway plane lands as the Desciple comes inside, he wants ice cream too, very nice, and so the story ends with a happy end, everyone ate the ice cream happily, the end.

Meanwhile, watching though the eye on the pyramid on the framed dollar bill, the white robed men spyed on me and my friends, most unpleased with my new ice cream parlor, they sat around a table in a pitch black room, how the hell can they even see anything. But also standing in front of them all was a man, but instead of a head he had a pyramid, and a big eye was on it, its like Bill Cipher from that kids show Gravity Fall, the evil people turned to him and sneered

"What do you think about all of this Mr Illuminatus", the goons said to him, and Mr Illuminatus floruish's his cape, "please I said please call me Darc!" and Darc Illuminatus shut off the spy cam, knowing he can watch in on me whenever we can, "everything turned out exactly as I planned, the one percent are killed and Struggle City is now Pussy City, meaning our organization can trample over the rights of not only Americans but the entire world!", cackling he slammed his fists against the table, "the only problem is that that damn Val the Scooper will surely foil our plans if were not careful!"

Grumpling among themselves, Darc Illuminatus was suddenly interrupt by a new force entering the room, so everyone whisked their heads over, and with a big gasp they saw the new figure, and even Darc Illuminatus was surprised, dispite being the leader of his dark organization, the Illuminati.

"And who the fuck are you", they said, not noticing his churning cyborg parts, as he stepped into the light everyone gasped, his mustache as familiar as grass, a disgusting comb over for his head, on his suitcase were travel stickers saying Welcome to argentina and come visit Argentina, just like all his war criminal buddies run away too after they fake there deaths back in the 1940s.

Roaring with laughter he stretched his hands out, security guards rush him but using Zyklon Blasts, the security's are dead in their tracks, twitching and living finger nail scratches in the ground, that was fucked up.

"Lets not fight, you will lose," Hitler said winking "after this week the worlds at its weakest ready for the taking, but a alliance may help us defeat this girl once and for all, and soon a new Dark Axis will rise."

Darc Illuminatus and Adolt Hitler looked eachother in the eyes, "you got a deal partner" and they shaked hands, suspenseful music played as they laughed, the camera panning away into darkness, the scene faded to black.

VAL WILL RETURN IN: VAL AND THE PUSHERS, DARK AXIS

(EDIT: I am so so sorry, my loyal readers, and thanks for reading this far, and I know after that epic tease, you are so excited for the next story, believe me I was too, but Val and the Pushers, Dark Axis is unfortnitely canceled.)


End file.
